kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 23
'Fox Trap '(フォックストラップ Fokkusu Torappu) is the 23rd episode of the Kyōkai no Rinne anime. Summary A revenge-fueled fox spirit escapes the Mortal Census Bureau's cleansing room and seeks out Tamako's descendant. It ends up possessing Tsubasa, who doesn't seem to be totally averse to the new abilities it brings him. Plot Overview Back at the Mortal Census Bureau, an evil spirit escapes from the spirit cleaning room. Kain meets with Rinne to tell him of the development, at Tsubasa's house. Sakura is there as well, standing in the kitchen cooking some rice porridge for a sick Tsubasa. He is annoyed at the presence of Rinne and Kain, since he hoped to talk to Sakura more. Kain takes a scroll out depicting the story of a nine-tailed fox that turned evil and was defeated by Rinne's grandmother, Tamako. Despite a hundred years of washing in the spirit cleansing room, where spirits are washed in the laundry-like facilities to become purified, the weakened fox held a grudge against Tamako and wanted revenge on her descendants. Kain intends on capturing it and believes staying near Rinne would be the best tactic. In the middle of the explanation Rinne decides to go to talk to his grandmother. After everyone else leaves, Tsubasa is angry that he couldn't get alone time with Sakura when the fox arrives, disguised as Rinne and eating the porridge. They get into a fight, but due to a coughing fit, Tsubasa drops a bomb and knocks himself out. The fox takes this opportunity to possess him. At school, Sakura notices Tsubasa is acting strangely and ending his sentences with "-con". Kain then arrives, seeing that Tsubasa is possessed. Sakura tries to keep Kain from injuring Tsubasa's body, causing him to regain control long enough to thank her. Rinne arrives to say that Tsubasa and the fox are battling for control in his mind. He had talked to Tamako but was unable to get information to get rid of the fox due to implying her age. Kain, Rinne and Tsubasa engage in a fight, with Tsubasa gaining the advantage due to his abilities being boosted by the fox. From the classroom window, onlookers only see him flailing around by himself. Kain brings out Separation Incense, which partially separates Tsubasa and the fox. The double team takes out Tsubasa's power stone, summoning the spirits who start slapping Kain around. Rinne begins to suspect the two are working togther now as Kain breaks free to attack. The possessed Tsubasa uses a cloning technique to create countless copies; while Rinne grapples with the real Tsubasa, Kain knocks the fox out with a washbasin. Rinne pushes Tsubasa and the fox into it, teleporting them to the cleansing room to be washed and purified. Cast in order of appearance * Nine-Tailed Fox * Kain * Rinne Rokudō * Rokumon * Tsubasa Jūmonji * Sakura Mamiya * Tamako * Rika Momoi * Miho * Suzuki Adapted Chapters * Chapter 132 * Chapter 133 Trivia * The story of the nine-tailed fox is told by the narrator who voiced the nine-tailed fox from Naruto. Gallery Ep23 evil spirit cleaning.jpg Ep23 Tsubasa sick.png Ep23-3.png Ep23-4.png Tamako cleaning the Fox.jpg Ep 23 reading scroll.jpg Ep23 Tsubasa Kon.png Tsubasa with the Nine Tails Fox.jpg Ep23 multiple trick.jpg Ep 23 Tsubasa vs Rinne.jpg Ep 23 kain at launderer.jpg Ep 23 shiny tsubasa.jpg See also Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1